


A Day in the Life

by theartsaremypassion



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JT lives, domestic AU, jiberty keep the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartsaremypassion/pseuds/theartsaremypassion
Summary: A day in the life of teenage parents Liberty Van Zandt and J.T. Yorke.
Relationships: Liberty Van Zandt/J.T. Yorke
Kudos: 6





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> this has no plot other than just Jiberty being cute n domestic. Enjoy!

J.T. yawns as he looks at the clock. 

3:27 a.m. 

He hears Liberty stir around but quickly puts his hand on her shoulder, letting her know he’s got it. “I got him. Go back to sleep.” 

He swings his feet over the bed and sits there for a second, allowing his eyes to fully open more. When he finally does become more awake, he speed walks into their son’s room, the tiny boy screaming his little lungs out. 

J.T. immediately picks him up and soothes him, slowly patting him on the back. “It’s okay, little guy. Daddy’s here and is going to fill that little belly of yours.” 

The two sleepily make their way to the tiny kitchen, J.T. opening the fridge to grab a bottle. After he prepares the bottle, he sits down on the barstool, baby Yorke in his arms. He places the nipple in his mouth and sighs as he begins to suckle, the remainder of time just a waiting game until J.T. can shut his eyes again. He nearly dozes off a couple of times, but the suckling from his son keeps from fully falling asleep. 

He internally rejoices when he sees that the bottle is just about done, the rest of the formula sitting in his now sleepy son’s tummy. 

“Let’s get you back to bed, little guy,” J.T. coos, walking back to the nursery. 

After he puts his son back down, he goes back to bed, the alarm about to go off all too soon. 

A couple hours later, the alarm rears its ugly sound, letting J.T. and Liberty know it is time to get ready for the day. 

Their morning routine is pretty basic. Liberty does another feeding for their son, while J.T. eats his small breakfast and gets ready. Then, they switch off and J.T. dresses their little tyke up for the day while Liberty eats and gets ready. It took a little while for them to figure out this little magic formula for doing things, but somehow, they made it work – just like always. 

“Ready to go?” J.T. asks, JJ’s diaper bag slung on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I think we’ve got everything on the first try for once,” Liberty quips, little Joshua in her arms. 

After they drop off their son with J.T.’s grandma, they’re off to Degrassi, a place of eternal, everlasting drama. 

They soon are walking in the school halls, side by side, hand in hand as they make small talk about Joshua’s routine and what they can tweak to make everything go even smoother. 

They are interrupted, however, by Manny, who eagerly gestures for Liberty to pull her phone out. 

“How dare you try to walk past me and not show me pics of my nephew?!” she exclaims, feigning shock and disgust. 

Liberty quickly pulls up a recent picture to appease Manny, who coos at the image. 

“He’s getting _so_ big. It doesn’t even look like he’s two months old,” Manny says, staring intently at Liberty’s phone. 

“I know. He’s developing so quickly. I don’t know if I can handle it,” Liberty laughs, squeezing J.T.’s hand a bit for reassurance. J.T. squeezes her hand back and peppers a tiny kiss on her cheek, letting her know everything would be just fine. 

“You have got to bring him here one of these days. I want to see my little man again. The last time I saw him, he was just a little newborn,” Manny talks, gesturing to just how little he was at the time of their meeting. 

“I’m still thinking about it,” Liberty replies. 

“Well, think faster!” Manny exclaims, handing the phone back to Liberty before walking down the hallway. 

Liberty rolls her eyes at Manny being Manny. She always wants to see her son, not that she minded or anything, it’s just Liberty’s nervous about bringing their son out and about all the time around new people. So, sadly, many will just have to see him grow through a tiny flip phone screen. 

J.T. walks Liberty to her class first, leaving a lingering kiss on her lips in the doorway before he himself walks to his own class, thoughts of Liberty and their son running rampant in his mind. 

The school day trudges along quite normally, with questions of the little guy coming up every so often and happily being answered by the doting parents. J.T. beams with excitement as his grandmother hands him the infant, their son also quite excited to see his dad. 

“How was my little man? Huh? You have fun with grandma?” 

JJ only smiles, his father’s voice enough to bring him happiness. 

Liberty herself smiles as she witnesses the cute scene, not wanting to trade it for anything in the world. 

The nickname “JJ” quickly came about because of the little squirt’s name – Joshua James Yorke. J.T. felt that Joshua was too formal of a name to call him, yet also didn’t want to burden their son with also being called “James”. So, he and Liberty finally agreed upon calling him JJ for now, the cute nickname sticking as if it were his actual name. 

“Thanks again for watching him. We promise we’re looking into other daycare options for him,” Liberty says, grabbing the diaper bag. 

“Anytime. I love watching my great-grandson,” J.T.’s grandma replies, leaning in to softly pinch JJ’s chubby cheeks. 

“No, grandma. We want you to enjoy your retirement. I mean, we feel awful for burdening you with this,” J.T. states, readjusting his weight to keep JJ from slipping out of his grasp. 

“Watching my great-grand isn’t a burden – it's a blessing.” 

J.T. sighs and drops the subject, quickly realizing he’ll be unable to convince his grandma of anything other than what she already thinks. “Well, we’d love to stay and chat, but we’ve got to get this little guy home.” 

J.T.’s grandma waves him off, completely understanding their need to leave. 

With that, J.T. opens the front door and is quickly out of his grandmother’s residence and into his tiny car, a chill breeze of the autumn air blowing through and nearly freezing the trio to death. 

Their night routine mostly mirrors their morning routine, with the urgency placed on winding down instead of waking up. 

Bath time is surprisingly everyone’s favorite part of the day. Liberty and J.T. find great joy in watching their son giggle as he bathes in the nice, warm water, his grabby fingers splashing water all about. Under normal circumstances, Liberty would be worried about making a mess, but now she couldn’t seem to find the will to care, her precious son all too cute. 

J.T. lightly brushes back JJ’s little wisps of hair as he pours the warm water over his head, JJ flinching as the water dares to roll in his eyes. 

A moment of silence passes as the two doting parents watch their son play in the water, his bath time nearly up. 

“I’m so glad we kept him,” Liberty speaks first, her eyes mesmerized at the tiny creation in front of her. 

“Me, too, honey. Me, too.” 

Soon, JJ is sound asleep in his crib and J.T. and Liberty are left awake to finish the rest of their homework they didn’t get done earlier. 

Although their life is full of mysteries and questions of “how” and “what if”, they wouldn’t trade it for the world. They’re so happy to just be a family, a family full of love.


End file.
